Shadow Would Never Do This
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: random Lancelot and King Sonic :3 hope you will like this!


Sonic was still stuck in king authors world and he was stuck being king. He did not want that he wanted to be free run place to place his new friends were the knights but they never really played around they just talked to him about how things should be and not. The only person that he really talked to was Lancelot after all he was trustworthy and was his right hand man...he really did remind Sonic of Shadow...a little to much he would zone out glancing at Lancelot a blush came across his muzzle a few times but quickly talked to his other knights. Lancelot had seen his king looking at him with a strange red line across his face 'was he sick?' he kept an eye on him if the king died who would take over? "my lord, are you ok?" Sonic jumped as he turned around to him he smiled "y-yeah." he walked up to him seeing the blush come across his face.

"King Sonic...what is on your face?" the blue hedgehog backed up blushing "I-it's nothing, and please it's not King Sonic it's just Sonic." Lancelot ignored him and his nose touched his kings looking at him forgetting about boundaries "do you need a doctor my lord?" Sonic blushed he controlled his urges and slipped away "you know, I think I just need to sleep uh bye!" he ran off to his room leaving his knight confused he watched him thinking two things one: go see what's wrong two: forget about it...he chose number two he stood outside looking at the clouds 'they brought the king here...why does he want to go back?' he looked up to Sonics room feeling different about him it scared him he never had this feeling before knights should only obey there kings not feel anything for them he sighed as he went to practice with the other knights up in Sonics room he locked the doors and the windows he was blushing and panting he walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror calming down 'just because you like Shadow does not mean you can like this guy.' he laid in his bed sighing he felt a familiar feeling he looked down seeing his erection he blushed more "fuck..."

He reached down grabbing his rod moaning quietly as he started to pump it he arched his back taking his gloves off with his teeth panting he licked two fingers moaning once he got them wet he slowly pushed them inside his tail hole moaning he pumped his shaft and thrusting into his anus "ahhh s-shadow!" he whimpered wanting it to be the real thing not his fingers what he did not know was that the black knight walked toward his kings room his ears flicked to the sound he walked a little closer hearing his kings moans "ahhh! Chaos!" he pressed his ears to the door hearing faint sounds of fapping he knew you were not suppose to spy on him but he cleared his throat "m-my lord are you ok?" Sonic jumped and pulled his fingers out and let go of his cock and yelped "y-yeah!" Lancelot sighed "but it sounded you needed help with something..." he grabbed the handle just in case "n-no Lancelot I-I'm good!"

He quickly grabbed blankets and placed them on top of his erection right then he picked the door lock looking at his king worried he walked toward him Sonic blushed moving side to side trying to get over the feeling and looked at him the black knight looked at him knowing he was hiding something but if he wanted to hide it he would not worry about it "if you need anything my lord please tell me..." Sonic nodded and smiled "w-will do..." just like that he left the blue hedgehog sighed in relief "man, I need to be more quieter..." he went back to fingering himself and jacking off once he was done he took a shower getting his crown and walked out. Lancelot was walking around the castle making time fly the other knights tried talking to him but he'd just ignore them he saw Sonic walking he followed quietly staying behind him Sonic did not know he was being followed he had a song stuck in his head his lower parts of his body danced his tail swinging and his hips Lancelot raised a brow blushing looking the other way and kept following seeing that Sonic was heading toward the garden.

"Mind if I ask where your going My Lord?" the king jumped and turned around to him blushing "h-how long have you been behind me?" Lancelot smirked "when you left your room..." Sonic smiled "alright I'm just surprised you kept quiet that entire time.." "it was not that hard and will you tell me what you were doing in your room?" the blue hedgehog blushed madly as he backed up in the garden "u-uh nothing..." Lancelot raised a brow "it must be something your face always gets flushed..." he kept walking toward him the king kept walking backwards till his back touched a trees trunk he looked at it then back at Lancelot. The black knights face had no emotion at all "My Lord, as your knight I must know what's wrong with you in case something might happen to you."

Sonic backed up on the tree as much as possible blushing 'don't do it! Don't you dare kiss him!' he closed his eyes licking his lips Lancelot looked at him he was acting like he was going to hurt him he placed his hand on his cheek "My Lord I'm not going to hurt you..." he blushed more and he quickly pulled him into a fast but delightful kiss once he pulled away he looked at his knight "that's whats wrong with me.." Lancelot touched his lips his face flushed "Sire...why?" "back in my home theres this, hedgehog you look just like him." Lancelot thought about it "Shadow? When we first met you called me Shadow." Sonic nodded "yeah...you look and act just like him and, I-I like him..." "then why did you kiss me?"

He whimpered hugging his knight "because I miss him and I know I don't have a chance with him so I thought I could kiss you and have some sort of feeling like I kissed him." the black light frowned "My Lord, if this..male does not like you why do you want to kiss him?" he was a little hurt that he wished that he was someone else Sonic rubbed the back of his head "I-I don't know I guess how he acts and how he is I find it heh...attractive..." Lancelot did not say anything he just pinned him to the tree going against all the knights rules Sonic squeaked and looked at him getting scared "well, would this, Shadow do this?" he kissed his king with passion blushing closing his eyes Sonic looked at him blushing grabbing into the tree clawing at it but he started to melt in the kiss "mmm.." Lancelot slowly pulled away looking at his king "would he?" Sonic licked his lips and shook his head "n-no..." he smirked as he grabbed his arms in a flash they were in Sonics room Lancelot pinned him down on the bed growling lustfully "will he ever do this?" he started to take his armor off tossing them to the ground.

Sonic watched him blushing 'Shadow would never do this...' he watched his knight who locked the door and quickly went back to his king kissing his neck biting it a few times Sonic shivered and moaned looking at Lancelot who's eyes where filled with lust he glanced up at his king and smirked "would he do this?" he shook his head not really seeing where he was going with this but just kept shaking his head till he felt something rub against his leg he blushed more looking at his knight who was blushing with a sexy smirk he grabbed Sonics legs moving them apart he quickly got between the gap growling with a smirk Sonic pinned his ears back whimpering showing that Lancelot had control over him the black hedgehog smirked as he licked his hand then rubbed his erection using it as lubricant Sonic watched him an started to get hard Lancelot saw his kings erection and purred "my l-Sonic my I take you?"

Sonic looked at him "yeah Lancelot." the black knight purred as he slowly pushed his erection in Sonic "ahhh~ S-Sonic..." the blue hedgehog arched his back getting use to the pain and relaxed clawing at the bed Lancelot slowly pushed into him all the way surprised that he was so tight! He waited and grabbed his hips growling in pleasure it took Sonic a while to get use to it and only feel pleasure he nodded at him Lancelot smirked as he pulled out halfway and pushed back in moaning. Sonic moaned gripping the bed Lancelot moaned and thrusted into him quicker "ohhh S-Sonic..." he moved his legs farther apart now slamming into him Sonic cried out in pleasure "ahh! Lancelot!" he let his tongue lolled out of his mouth panting like a dog the black knight kept thrusting slamming into Sonics sweet spot "Ahhh! Fuck!" Sonic arched his back sweating the black hedgehog growled in pleasure he grabbed Sonics shaft and started pumping it giving his king as much pleasure he could he leaned down and bit his neck turning the area a darker blue making the king his and only his alone.

"Ohhh Sonic...you feel so good I don't want this to end..." he said panting in his ear sucking it as he humped him Sonic shivered at his voice "ohh I-I know!" he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss "mmm!" Lancelot moaned in the kiss pushing his tongue into Sonics wet cavern licking everything "mmmmm~" the king shivered in pleasure his hands now on Lancelot back gently clawing into his dark fur "mmmm...ahhhhh Lancelot!" he moaned against there lips looking at him with lidded eyes Lancelot looked back in his eyes panting against his lips "ahhh...S-Sonic!" he kept thrusting into him once was lust now love Sonic arched his back his chest touching Lancelot's "ahh! I'm going to cum!" Sonic cried out closing his eyes tightly Lancelot moaned thrusting as fast as he could he pushed his cock deep in his king and cummed in him filling him up Sonic shivered his tail thumped against his bed looking up at him smiling Lancelot purred as he stayed inside him for a little bit longer until he slowly pulled out leaving Sonic feeling empty he blushed at the sudden feeling of the black knights cum leaking out of him "Lancelot..."

He kissed him gently and looked at him "I love you." Sonic said pressing his forehead against his smiling Lancelot smiled back purring "I love you to my dirty king." they both purred as he got off Sonic he helped him up Sonic leaned on him his legs shaky he chuckled as he looked up at his knight "Lord Sonic, are you going to stay here?" "heh if I get this a lot and be with you, then yes." they kissed Lancelot opened the door letting Sonic walk out first he smirked as he gently grabbed his ass making the blue hedgehog yelp and look at him with a blush as they walked to the garden Shadow the hedgehog was growling waiting for his Faker to come fight him "that little bastard where is he!?" he cracked his knuckles pulling out a gun smirking 'if he comes around he's dead.'


End file.
